attack on underland
by petknightwolf
Summary: a cross over that i already had in the cross over section but there it was getting nowhere but this and it are the same also some pairings Larry x Angelina gregor x luxa
1. Chapter 1

**hey look me and the story have the same name  
gregor's pov**

i felt the water drip down slowly it was about to rain and me lizzie and boots were walking home from the park. i felt horrible i just recently left the underland dads been getting so sick that we have had to take him to the hospital. lizzie has been depressed and boots is being made fun of for talking to cockroaches could things get any worse then i heard something it sounded like lightning only it was so loud that windows on building were breaking it shook the ground people were falling there was a blinding light and then nothing. my ears rang and everything was spinning i looked at lizzie and boots they looked terrified i heard screaming and the ground shook almost like something was walking and then i saw it and i just stopped and stared

* * *

it looked human only it was huge about 12 meters tall with razor sharp teeth its eyes held nothing in them it also had no clothing but it made no difference because it had no parts. it looked down at a man who was staring at it and leaned down and picked him up he was screaming and thrashing it held him to its mouth and swallowed him hole that's when i noticed it was not the only one there were these giants all over and some were chasing people i picked up lizzie and boots who were screaming and i ran for our apartments. i ran as fast as i could i could feel the earth shake these things were everywhere now most of them chased people i saw one on a full sprint toward a building one was crawling like a crab none seemed interested in me i finally reached the building i saw there were some heading towards it but they were to slow and to far i ran in the lobby no one was there i ran up the stairs i stopped when i heard my friend Larry he was with Angelina and looked worried

"gregor what's going on we were coming up to visit when we heard screaming" i thought for a second what is going on what are these things i decided to tell him the most basic answer

"hell" i said simply and began running up the stairs again with Angelina and larry now following when we finally got to my house i opened the door and what i saw made me cringe there was huge hole in the wall and there was blood all over the room and i saw one of them poking it face in the wall i stared at it that's when i heard gun shots. the thing fell it had bullet holes in it i saw cops firing at it. i stared the thing laid motionless on the ground it was dead i thought and then it got back up like it was nothing and walked towards them. they kept shooting at it the holes appearing in its body and then disappearing when it got there it grabbed one and took a bite out of him I saw the other cops try to run but more showed up and corned them one cop got to a car and began to drive off which distracted them giving me time to figure out what to do. the only option was the underland larry and Angelina stared at what was happening outside it was horrific and peoples screams got louder and louder and i that's when i decided where i need to go

"larry Angelina come on" i ran down the stairs while i still held boots and lizzie who were crying once in the basement i let go of them and they did not move

"come on we need to go" i said to no one in particular

"go where those things are everywhere" larry said

"down there" i said i pointed towards the grate

"oh i see you want us to commit suicide well that's just fine" larry said in a sarcastic tone

"LISTEN JUST GO DOWN THE GRATE YOU WILL BE FINE!" i yelled at him lizzie and boots looked up lizzie was still crying but she managed to say something

"just trust him please" she said whimpering

"okay but if i die i hope you go to hell" he said as he stepped forward i puled the metal off and saw the white mist larry went first screaming then lizzie and boots Angelina went down i noticed how quiet she was but i did not say anything and then i went down into darkness


	2. Chapter 2

**i aint given up so soon please review also surprise later on**

**gregor's pov duh**

the familiar darkness surrounded me and i loved it. larry and Angelina screamed while boots laughed it was nice that she was distracted from what probably happened to our parents lizzie did not make a sound besides the occasional sob but that was it. larry began yelling at me telling me that i should go to hell for killing us all while i simply kept making clicking sounds to see when we would hit the ground. "why do you keep clicking?" Angelina yelled but before i could answer i hit the ground with a thud and then larry, Angelina ,boots and lizzie larry looked around "told you we would be fine" i said simply

"your not out yet for all we know were in purgatory" larry said rage in his voice but i was not paying any attention i saw light not far from where we were it was not as bright as regalia but brighter than a single torch possibly a group of people i began to walk towards them

"great now he's heading towards the light"

"larry give it up were not dead" i heard Angelina say i heard foot steps behind me we approached the light it seemed to be 5 people and two fliers once we reached the group i saw that the fliers were carrying boxes and other things while the people carried backpack like objects both groups stared at each other for a second larry and Angelina were speechless i decided to be the first to talk

"hey i know most of us are surprised but we need to get to regalia" they looked surprised

"how do you know of regalia" a woman said now getting a look at the group they looked like a family there were two young boys around 3 on top of the fliers another boy closer to my age next to the same flier and a man and woman, a family. it almost brought a smile to my face but something felt wrong i had this feeling like someone was watching i made a clicking sound and i saw them

* * *

**Larry's pov**

gregor was talking to some weird looking people that were so pale i could see there veins when he made a clicking sound it echoed off the walls of this cave place he looked at the people his facial expression changed completely. it was almost emotionless not like he was calm, no he was just emotionless and it was intimidating he stared at the people with this blank expression which made me wonder what he was trying to do if he was going to scare them then he was going to do a great job his grey eyes stared at them this was when i realized they also had white hair and violet eyes, man were these people weird. "take me to queen luxa right now unless you want get killed" gregor said in an emotionless voice he just told them that if he did not see there queen he would kill them they looked terrified the man looked ready to defend him and the rest of these people the man had a knife but that was it gregor did not back off.

**3rd person don't get used to it**

* * *

with incredible speed gregor took the knife from the man and threw it into the darkness from which a howl of pain came from "everyone get on the fliers now**!"** without question everyone got on the fliers except lary and Angelina who did not know about fliers and were fearful of them

"larry,angelina come on they wont hurt you and you wont fall" gregor said loud enough so they could hear them

"why should we trust you ,your the one who brought us down here" then the ground began shaking again like it did in the overland gregor turned to look at the people again

"do you have any weapons" the people were scared at first but the man answered

"a bow and some arrows" gregor looked back into the darkness

"that will have to do give it to me" the man reached into one of the boxes and handed him the bow and arrows gregor then jumped off the flier

"get on the flier now unless you want to be killed" gregor said as he jumped off the flier himself and clicked a couple more times larry and Angelina looked at the fliers and walked over to them and got on while gregor kept clinking towards the darkness readying himself

* * *

**gregor's pov**

but i wonder if being a rager will make me better at it all i need to do is give these things a distraction

* * *

**larry pov i know it switches a lot**

i got on this bat thing while gregor stayed on the ground he had a bow and arrows i think i know what he wants to do but he looked ready for a fight there were still torches on the ground which kept the place lit up pretty good then all of a sudden i felt like i was moving and that's when i realized that the bat things began to fly upward and man is it scary. i could tell that gregor was ready for whatever was in the darkness that's when i first saw it. the same things that were in new yourk were here too and that's when gregor began shooting arrows so fast i swore it looked like he had been doing this his whole life. more and more creatures came from the darkness and as they did he backed up more and more. every arrow hit one of them i saw arrows land in there eyes but none seemed to care. i saw the last arrow land straight in ones head and all it did was stumble back before it kept moving. gregor grabbed one of the torches and began running after us and man now i feel like he has been holding back on the track team. i felt us suddenly move forward the bats began to move forward following gregor. they were going about as fast as him he seemed to know where he was going and then he stopped.

* * *

**gregor's pov **

i stopped nearly falling over. i stood over a giant pit of tar about the size of a lake. i stood there waiting, waiting for those things to show up that's when the ground began to shake again and i knew they were coming. with echolocation i could see there were about 30 of them and they walked into the tar. it did not trouble them much that's when i knew what i needed to do.

**"GO TO HELL YOU BASTARDS" **and i threw my torch at the tar pit and i watched as the tar began to burn. they were all burning there screams echoed off the walls and yet some still kept moving through not even bothered by it and i just stared as they kept walking that's when i felt someone pull on me the next thing i knew i was on one of the fliers

* * *

**mean while in regalia ****in luxas pov**

me and most of my family were gathered it was my cousins stellovets birthday and we were celebrating. we were on a balcony and most of my family was eating i simply looked out into the darkness. "what do you see cousin?" i heard a female voice say with the upmost enthusiastic voice who if i did not know it was stellovet would have sworn that i was hearing things.

"well i thought i saw something but i guess its just my imagination"

"what did you see"

"a light" we stood there looking into the darkness that's when i saw two fliers flying towards the hospital with what looked like a couple overlanders

**sorry its been so long anyways please review**


	3. Chapter 3

**welcome back to attack on underland! chapter 3**

**mareths pov**

i saw two fliers coming in carrying what looked like about 5 overlanders. the fliers landed and lizzie and boots climbed off while two of the other overlanders stayed on the back i did not recognize either of them but they looked around the same age as gregor so maybe there friends of his. then there was the 5th overlander. smoke was coming off of him pieces of skin were charred his clothing was covered in soot and burned lizzie and boots were looking away crying and sobbing. luxa had come to greet us and saw lizzie and boots crying and the smoking body and she ordered the guards to bring the body to the hospital to see if there is anything they can do. she walked over to the two older overlanders

"my name is queen luxa and i believe that, that was my good friend gregor and you must also be friends of his" said luxa to the two overlanders who were still on top of the flier "now will you please get off of this flier so we can have a decent conversation and you can explain why his skin is so charred and burned!" luxa said as she raised her voice she looked very upset about all of this. the two overlanders did as she said and got off the flier and then they began to spin some ridiculous tale about giant people who eat other people and the body who apparently is gregor lead a bunch of them into a tar pit and set them on fire and then he got caught on fire himself

luxa looked at them in disbelief

"you expect me to believe this tall tail about giant creatures that look like people and eat people and that gregor set a tar pit on fire to try and kill them" luxa said with same disbelief in her voice that was on her voice

"they tell the truth my queen" one of the people who brought the overlanders said the queen looked surprised she then walked over to lizzie and boots

"do these people tell the truth lizzie"

"y-yes they do" luxa looked surprised but she looked over at me

I wish for our scientist to study this new species" luxa said to me and then she continued

" this species just attacked a good friend of mine i do not care if they survived being set on fire they shall die for this"


	4. Chapter 4

**4th chapter in ATTACK ON UNDERLAND well lets get started and if your good you may get a treat what kind of treat maybe a large black cookie with wings and a missing claw and a bond who misses him anyways on to the story**

**3rd pov **

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU WONT SEND OUT ANY SCOUTS" YELLED LUXA TO THE COUNCIL

"im sorry queen luxa but you have no evidence to suggest that these creature actually exist" returned a council member

"we have several witnesses"

"you have the word of a couple citizens and three overlanders im sorry queen luxa but this is not evidence to send out scouts and warnings to all our colonies"

"and what about gregor he is burned and-"

"and unconscious have you thought that maybe he went mad and tried to burn these people and instead he himself got caught in the flames so as i have implied many times already you have no evidence" the member of the council said as the other member nodded in agreement.

"please counselor jaeger**(1)** i urge you to please reconsider send a couple scouts to look around talk to some of the creatures that live in that area i do believe that many crawlers live in this area do they not" vikus pleaded to the council.

"and why should we place our trust in them they are nothing but cowards"

"counselor braus**(2)** would you say this to grand council member temp"

"grand council member temp is a coward and weak and i will gladly say this to him"

"i will be glad to inform him of what you have said" a man with a prosthetic leg said

"grand council member mareth to what do we have the honor" said council member braus

"why queen it is nice to see someone remembers my position" glancing at luxa

"but i shall explain why i am here" he glared at the council members with the utmost hate

"i am here because my friend is in the hospital his skin charred and hearing of human colonies being destroyed and im tired OF YOU MAKING EXCUSES TO AVOID HELPING THESE COLONIES SO UNDER MY ORDERS SCOUTS WLL BE SENT TO INVESTIGATE WHAT HAPPENED AT THESE COLONIES AND PEOPLE TO QUESTION THE CRAWLERS IN THAT AREA IS THIS UNDERSTOOD!" every council member nodded and some looked much happier about this situation

"grand council member mareth you have made a very good decision today" said a young female councilor

"thank you councilor leoheart".**(3)**

**well this was short but i will have another one soon and remember be good and you get a very special cookie**

**(1) jaeger like the main character in attack on titan eren jaeger**

**(2) sasha braus i think or potato girl is more of what your familiar with**

**(3)it stopped being subtle leoheart as in Annie leoheart **

**tell me if i got any of these wrong and what i can fix in these stories i would very much appreciate it**


	5. Chapter 5

**wow two chapter in less than about 5 weeks one of my friends must have died which leaves me at negative one ha ,ha im lonely lets get started**

**3rd person point of view**

luxa was pleased that scouts were sent out to investigate what was going on the crawlers did say that the ground shook that day in that exact area, and when she had free time she visited gregor. she was surprised to find nerissa siting by his bed

"hello nerissa may i ask what you are doing here?" luxa said

"i see his future i see pain and agony i see torture and deceit i pity him" said nerissa looking down at gregor

"there is much pain down here gregor knows this"

"hmm yes i guess you are correct but this is still something to worry about for me as you have not seen what i have seen all the death all the pain so much fear this is our future luxa and i can only hope that we are prepared to fight back and change the future or we shall all parish i have heard a phrase from an old overland language

"nos tempus habere non potest i believe it means time cannot claim us i do not know the truth of this but it is something to remember" nerissa looked at me

"there is always one result in these future i see" she back down at gregor

"he always says three words to you but those word always change i hope our future has what both of what you both truly want in it" she got up and walked out of the room. luxa looked at him the burns mostly affected is lower body but there were burns on his face too but they were no where near as bad as his lower half."cousin the doctor say he will make a full recovery from his burns this confuses me though as his burns would have killed anyone else and if they did live they would never recover from it" howard said as he walked into the room looking at gregors burned body

"maybe its something about being a rager i don't know but its a miracle in any way" he looked at luxa

"cousin while i don't approve of your relationship i shall stop judging you about it and all i can do is hope that this works out"

"w-why thanks h-Howard" a weak voice said. luxa looked at gregor and saw him getting up so he was not laying down

"gregor how are you awake the doctors did not think that you would wake for three weeks" Howard said as surprise filled his voice

"I have never been one for sleep" gregor said

"gregor the doctor said you were in a coma and that you would not wake for weeks"

"well im not in a coma but if you want me to be then just get ripred" gregor said beginning to chuckle but stopping and cringing from he pain

"you know what please do put me in a coma i think i would rather be unconscious than endure this pain" gregor said being rather serious about it

"we shall put you under anesthetic if that is truly what you want but i thin it would be best for your family and friends if you stayed awake they need to know your awake"

"ok do you at least have pain killers"

"we do and i have something to tell you"

he looked at luxa like he was pleading for her to tell me and she nodded

"you see gregor do you remember that the shiners saved you" i nodded yes

"well they did save you but they also saved Ares but they brought him back with them we got him back after exchanging quite a bit of food but the doctors doubt he will ever fly again"

"ares is alive"

**well you got your cookie and im slowly fusing back together with this website slowly but surely also please review**


	6. Chapter 6

**hello welcome back to ATTACK ON UNDERLAND also let me clear something up gregor will not be like eren he was for that one chapter let me tell you this much luxa will not be like mikasa ripred will not be like levi and it goes on so let me tell you what characters will be like gregor will be like levi in appearance and sometimes personality this is why in a later chapter a character will make a reference that gregor is shorter than most of everyone else now will there be someone like eren yes, will i reveal who it is NO anyways onto the chapter also this will be a shorter story only maybe 10 chapters there will be a sequel though which will be longer and more complex this is more to introduce everything so now onto the story**

**third person pov**

gregor could not simply believe what he had just heard, ares his bond his best friend alive gregor could not simply believe what he had just heard. gregor began to rise from his bed much to the surprise of luxa and howard who could not believe gregor was willing to walk after the injuries he had, as he got up howard tried to tell gregor that he could not simply get up and see ares and if gregor truly wanted he could bring ares to see him gregor reluctantly agreed.

ares was told that someone would like to see him ares agreed but luxa refused to tell him much to his irritation and as he slowly got there with the help of luxa and howard he got to gregors hospital room and as ares stared at his bond and gregor did the same ares was speechless as he did not believe that gregor would ever return and the gregor stood simply staring at him. ares was speechless and the said could be said for gregor

"hey ares good to see your still alive" gregor said almost chuckling but cringing from the pain

"gregor i will need your height to get the right amount for some pain killers" howard said interrupting the reunion of ares and gregor,

"5 feet 2 inches" gregor told him howard left to get some pain killers

"you know gregor most men in he underland get to be about six feet and most are much taller than you are at your age i wonder if all overland children are so small" ares said laughing the famous laugh of the fliers and then i began laughing forgetting most of my troubles.

a doctor walked in he was skinny and very shaky ,wore very thin glasses he was completely bald he held a shot filled with a strange liquid

"hello i am doctor Manson" the name unsettled gregor as he had heard of a man named Charles Manson who was a murderer even though gregor was sure him and this man held no resemblance to him but the still unsettled him

"do not worry warrior i am here to give you some medicine"

**know more counting time for me please review**


	7. Chapter 7

sorry** i have been gone so long hopefully this can make up or it**

**3rd persons pov**

howard was preparing the pain killers for gregor who had been burned to near death in an attempt to kill these monstrous creatures that first appeared in new York and then in the underland. "there this should be enough" howard said as he finished up preparing the pain killer he was not sure that this would be enough to get rid of the pain it might not even numb it but he had to try less gregor be in constant pain, even if howard hates the fact that gregor and luxa have feelings for each other. howard walked down the hall towards gregors room he could not help but wonder what was going on in both the underland and overland, these creatures according to the overlander reports hey looked like humans only huge and with razor sharp teeth, these thoughts crowded his mind so he almost missed his destination. as he walked into gregors room he could see a doctor about to give a large dose of medicine which resembled that of adrenaline but it was hard to tell from this distance so of course he got closer, as Harold got closer he noticed more things about the dose it resembled adrenaline but e doubted that was it as adrenaline was not common in the underland which made it likely that this medicine was not it. while howard did not know what this medicine was he knew that it was meant to harm or kill gregor and he had to intervene as soon as possible, "what are you doing last time i checked the overlander was to only be treated by doctors with the queens permission and what is this medicine your using i have never seen it!" howard yelled loud enough to get the attention of several other doctors and patients alike

"why young man i do not see how you are responsible enough to take care of the overlander" the man snapped at howard

"you are changing the subject hat is this medicine you are using i am not familiar with it" the doctor stood there for a second a grin had replaced the surprise

"very good howard very good indeed" the doctor said

"what is going on and who are you"

"my name is rether manson i am co head of a project that your mother has started"

"what my mother has done no such thing"

" why yes she has she started this project about three weeks ago the goal of which is to further enhance the underlands technological abilities"

"why would she do that there is no reason for it"

"yes there is you see your mother learned of what doctors in the overland can do and she wanted to see if she could replicate the technology"

"but why what can the overland doctors do that we cant"

"many things that we could never hope to replicate and that's why your mother started this project and now with this new threat we can also make new weapons which i do believe will catch the attention of both the queen and council" howard looked at gregor who has simply listened in on there conversation

"gregor what do you think of this man"

"i don't know but we should give him a chance" gregor said trying to shrug his shoulders but instead cringing. howard looked at rether trying to decide what to do

"okay tell us what you want with me" howard said

"simple we needed someone like you who has experience in both medicine and combat"

"but why me there are many people like that"

"yes but your different in a way that i will not explain for that is information you will earn" rether then turned towards gregor

"and you warrior it would be my greased of honors if you would also help as you know much more of overland engineering than me"

"if you haven't noticed im not exactly in the best of conditions"

"yes but you will heal much faster if you take this medicine" gregor contemplated this decision

"find but if i find out your lying"

"then i will accept my punishment but i know that i will be fine as will you" gregor looked at the man then took the medicine it was in a metal bowl which was normally used for soup but rether poured out the soup much to gregors disappointment

"well i guess i can trust you"  
"good now howard if you would kindly get me something to insert the medicine into his veins we could get underway"

**sorry for not publishing in a while it is entirely my fault but i hope to publish more often now so please forgive me**


End file.
